1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for obtaining information using a mobile station (MS) through interaction with a communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In mobile communications systems it is often desirable to pinpoint with relative accuracy a geographic location of a mobile station. Such exact location information can be used for numerous purposes such as, for example, to provide directions to a system user of the mobile station who is lost or trying to avoid road congestion, directing the system user to a nearby service provider (e.g. to obtain gasoline, automotive repairs), obtaining information about a location or object proximate the mobile station, etc. Several techniques are known for obtaining a general location of a mobile station. For example, the general location may be determined using Location Service Area (LSA) identification techniques employed in known SoLSA techniques. The LSA is a location service area corresponding to the cell coverage area of a particular mobile network cell through which the MS communicates. Other location determining techniques are discussed in WO-9205672; U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,925; WO-9727711; EP 0 930 513 A2 and WO-9819479.
Although such prior art systems are useful in that they may provide for the communication to a MS of information pertaining to a general or large surrounding geographic area encompassing the MS, such known techniques do not identify, with relative pinpoint accuracy, an exact location of a MS. Thus, a user of a MS cannot be informed of pertinent information concerning the immediate geographic area surrounding the MS.
The present invention improves over prior locator and information systems by providing a method and apparatus for identifying a precise location of a mobile station through interaction with a mobile communications network and a global computer network. This is accomplished, in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, by inputting to a subject mobile station, a digital image of a geographic location surrounding the subject MS or an object proximate the MS and transmitting the digital image through a mobile communications network, such as a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) network or a Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM), servicing the MS. The digital image is then conveyed to a global communications network, such as the Internet or World Wide Web, through an access port. A conversion server is accessible through the global communications network for converting the digital image data to text data which is then forwarded to a location server, also accessible through the global communications network. The location server receives a general location address of the MS by, for example, identifying a base station through which the MS communicates and, utilizing the general location address and text data, compares this information to geographic location information stored in a database. The stored geographic location information is typically a library of regional street maps and landmarks contained in a database located in or accessible by the location server. Once the exact location of the MS is determined, the location information is transmitted back to the MS.
The determined location information can be used in numerous applications. For example, in one embodiment one or more service servers can be accessible to the global communications network to provide a host of information services tailored to the determined MS location. Such services may include providing a local street traffic report, a weather report, as well as the identities and locations of the nearest goods or service providers to allow a MS user who may be in need of immediate goods/services to locate such goods/services, e.g., the location of a nearest gasoline station or automotive repair center, etc.
In another embodiment, a digital image of an object or location proximate the MS is obtained and transmitted, through the MS, to a computer network. The computer network, in turn, analyzes the image, obtains information concerning the image and transmits such obtained information to the MS. For example, the object may be a consumer product (e.g., an automobile) and an MS user may desire to obtain information, such as product safety information, concerning the automobile. In accordance with the present invention an image of the automobile can be transmitted by the MS to the computer network to allow the computer network to retrieve desired information relating to the automobile.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.